N7: Cerberus Abductions
Cerberus is attacking civilians on Benning. Land on Benning and provide protection while the civilians are evacuated. Acquisition The mission is acquired after having completed either Attican Traverse: Krogan Team or Tuchanka: Turian Platoon. Location Milky Way | Arcturus Stream | Arcturus | Euler Walkthrough This mission does not end until you select the shuttle to leave. So the player can feel free to complete this mission at their own pace. Proceed to the nav-point and clear out all Cerberus hostiles. Once all hostiles have been eliminated in this first area, the mission will update and provide you with a second nav-point. Follow it and clear out the area of hostiles again. After pacifying the area, go speak with the hunkered down civilians. Upon talking to the civilians, your goal now is to defend them as they move towards the landing pad for extraction. Initially the civilians will stay where you found them but then move into the battle field. Luckily, the civilians will stay under cover and appear resilient to damage. The Cerberus troops will ignore the civilians and focus on you. There are three waves of enemies - first two waves consisting of Assault Troopers, and the third a mix of Assault Troopers, Combat Engineers, and Centurions. During battle, watch your flanks as Cerberus troops will climb ladders to gain height advantage or come through buildings around the sides. Once eliminating all Cerberus troops, enter the shuttle for extraction and mission completion. Items Items are scattered throughout the level. It may be easier to accomplish mission objectives first and then pick up items afterwards since the mission doesn't end until the player selects the shuttle to leave. Starting from the shuttle, West is Building 5. Along the right wall you will find a med-station. In the adjacent kitchen, you will find spare parts to salvage under the counter (+2500 credits) and a PDA to examine next to the sink. Continue moving west of Building 5, you will enter Building 7. In the center of the building along the back wall is a computer console containing a note warning civilians to not trust Cerberus. Exiting Building 7 through the East exit you will descend the stairs. At the base of the stairs, immediately to your left is a machine labelled "M382". Next to this machine will be Spare Parts worth 2500 credits in salvage. Exiting Building 7 through the North exit, you will find Building 27 with a med-station. On the bridge between Building 27 and Building 25 there will be salvageable Spare Parts worth 2500 credits. Exiting Building 27 through the North exit, you will descend a short flight of stairs and see Building 97 ahead. In the corner under the number "97" on the well, there is a black and yellow dumpster. To the right of the dumpster on the floor you will find the Capacitor Helmet (you will need to be close to find it). Heading South away from Building 97, you will be in the middle of a courtyard with Building 27 to the West and Building 22 to the East. Next to a pillar close to Building 22, on the ground next to a metal tube on the ground will be the dog tags belonging to Alliance Soldier Bilal Osoba which required to finish the mission Benning: Evidence. You have to be fairly close to it for it to activate. Continuing East past Building 22, is Building 9. There will be a bunk bed witha dead civilian. On the floor between two bunkbeds will be Spare Parts to salvage (+2500 credits). Continue south through the building and you arrive in a latrine where you will find a PDA next to the sink. Exiting south will bring you back to the landing zone. Return to the shuttle and talk to Hackett who will give you another 10,000 credits. Enemies * Assault Trooper * Combat Engineer * Centurion Notes This mission occurs on the multi-player map Firebase Ghost. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3